


Always

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Series: McDanno [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Ohana, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: Steve is all ready to buy Catherine an engagement ring, but then he realises that he is planning on proposing to the wrong person. A chat with his Five-0 Ohana and he is finally in the right path. A path that could lead to wedding bells after all. McDanno Slash





	Always

"Steve?"

The SEAL started and turned around quickly, his instincts kicking in before he realised who was looking at him with concern and who it was that had grabbed his shoulder. Chin looked at him with open concern, his warm brown eyes searching over him, even as he ignored the slightly raised fist ready to attack.

"Steve?" Chin said again. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok," He shook his head quickly, too quickly.

"Really?" Chin had that zen look of amusement falling over his features as normal. Steve had a suspicion that he and the rest of Five-0 provided a hell of a lot of entertainment for Chin. He also had a suspicion as to that being the biggest reason Chin was still working with Five-0.

"Yes, just fine," Steve nodded quickly.

"Really, because I called your name several times, and in the years we have been working together I have never known you to be so unaware of your surroundings," Chin started smirking.

"I...may have been a little distracted," Steve coughed.

"A little?"

Chin started laughing, actually holding his side as he pointed at Steve who was now glaring at Grover. "Oh God, he was like a startled cat!"

"I am fairly sure we nearly had to peel him off of the roof!" Grover snickered.

"Ok, I am very distracted, you have made your point," Steve grunted.

"So, want to share the reason you are standing outside of a jewellery shop staring into the window like you have just been hit by a sledgehammer?" Grover asked.

"And don't try and use the excuse that you are ring shopping for Catherine as we first thought that you were," Chin added softly.

"That expression on your face was not excitedly ring shopping to propose," Grover nodded.

All sign of teasing was gone from the two men's faces, and concern was there instead. Steve bit his lip and turned back to the display of rings that he had been staring at.

"I came ring shopping for Catherine, as Danny told you I was planning on proposing to her," Steve said without looking at the two of them.

"But?" Grover asked.

"But, I found a ring that would suit someone else," Steve sighed his shoulder dropping.

"Oh boy, alright, Chin!" Grover glanced at the other man.

"I will get the car started," Chin nodded already hurrying towards his car.

"Call in the beers too!" Grover called grabbing hold of Steve's shoulders and started guiding him towards Chin's car.

"What?" Steve frowned.

"We were ready for the eventuality of this development, especially with the whole wedding, and everything that has happened recently," Grover explained before shoving Steve into the car, climbing in after him. Chin didn't hang around and pulled the car out straight away.

"Hang on, you don't understand what is going on," Steve was feeling more than a little lost.

"Yeah Brah, we do," Chin assured him.

"No, it's not just that I am having second thoughts," Steve shook his head.

"We know," Grover smiled reassuringly at him.

"No, it's...it's..."

"Steve. We know," Chin smiled.

"Oh,"

He sat silently for the rest of the drive until they pulled into Chin's driveway, and somehow he found himself urged out of the car and into the backyard with a beer in his hand. Grover and Chin were sitting either side of him looking at him with understanding.

"So, you guys..." He started to say and cut off frowning down at the beer.

"We guessed this might happen," Chin nodded.

"Especially after Danny told us that you were planning on proposing to Catherine," Grover nodded.

"Admittedly that was a little bit of a shock to hear Brah," Kono laughed as she walked up to them and took the last bottle of ber from Chin before flopping down at their feet.

"What are you doing here? You're on your honeymoon!" Steve protested.

"Adam is trying to plan something for tonight, I think he is going to attempt to cook us something, he was relieved to have me out of the house for a couple of hours," Kono waved him off. "So he's finally realised?" She asked the other two.

"Oh yeah, found him staring at rings," Grover nodded.

"Rings, woah you're jumping boss," Kono grinned.

"Want to tell us what happened," Chin raised his hand to slow the other two down as he smiled calmly at Steve.

"I...I was..."

"It's ok," Kono patted his knee. He took a massive swig of his beer and nodded.

"I..went to get a ring for Catherine, to pick one out for her. And I couldn't find the right ring for her. And then I was standing in front of that window and my eye caught on the perfect ring, except it wasn't for Catherine. Danny would love that ring! And then these thoughts went through my head, proposing to Danny, getting married to him, having this life together where we live together and make Mary's room into a room for Grace, and change the study into a room for Charlie. And having mornings together, and nights together, having a life together, and...and I pictured being on the dancefloor at our wedding, with all of you surrounding us, laughing and dancing and...I'm in love with Danny," Steve sighed.

"Finally!" The three of them cried making him nearly jump out his skin.

"Oh thank god! I thought we were going to have a really awkward conversation about Catherine and trying to make you realise that it wasn't her that you really wanted," Grover groaned.

"It was going to be quite awkward," Kono nodded.

"And Danny," Chin smiled.

"Danny?" Steve frowned.

"Steve...Danny, he has been..." Chin drew off looking unsure.

"Bossman, Danny is truly, deeply, completely and utterly madly in love with you. You announcing that not only where you back with Catherin,e but were planning on proposing to her has been killing him. He is trying to b supportive and he really wants to see you happy, so he has been like..." Kono drew off searching for the right words.

"...Overly enthusiastic," Grover finished making the young woman motion to him in a 'that's it' gesture.

"He...he loves me?" Steve said slowly.

"Yeah, he has for a while," Chin said tactfully while Grover snorted in amusement.

"Oh god!" Steve groaned dropping his face into his hands.

"Hey, it's ok," Kono patted his knee.

"No! I have been...oh god, I have been talking to him about Catherine, I have been talking about marrying her to him!"

"We know," Chin grimaced.

"I've...god I've been hurting him because I am...stupid!" Steve dropped his head into his hands.

"A little slow on the uptake maybe," Grover shrugged when Steve gave him the wounded SEAL look. "What? Most of the island knows that you two are in love with each other, I knew that you were in love with each other within 5 minutes of being here. Catherine always confused me,"

"What...what do I do?" The fearless leader looked at them lost.

"Well, first I think you need to have an honest chat with Catherine," Kono suggested making him now quickly.

"And then, maybe a bit of a gesture for Danny. He...he has been quite hurt recently, something to prove to him you are serious, that you really do care for him would be a good idea," Chin added softly.

"Though maybe hold off on the proposal, that might be rushing things a little," Grover teased seeing the stricken look on Steve's face.

"What is that look?" Chin said a little wide-eyed as he saw the grin spreading across Steve's face.

"Oh god, that is the smile that normally means Danny is going to be bitching for at least a week because you are planning something completely and utterly nuts!" Grover groaned.

"Thank you guys!" Steve bounded to his feet and raced towards the back gate before pausing, turning and racing back to them. He hugged each other them before racing out the back gate.

"Well, this is going to be interesting," Kono laughed grabbing a fresh beer.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny looked adorably grumpy and ruffled when he answered the door, squinting into the darkness to see Steve standing on his doorstep.

"Steve?"

"Hey!"

"Ugh your are far too chipper for this time at night. Please tell me this case doesn't sound too complicated," Danny groaned turning and shuffling back into the house. Steve followed, shutting the door behind himself and smiling as Danny tried to tame his bedhead.

"No case," Steve shook his head.

"Huh? What are you doing here then? Is everything ok?" Danny frowned yawning.

"I needed to talk to you," Steve said moving to sit on the sofa and placing a ring box on the coffee table. Now he could see the flash of pain on Danny's face before he forced a supportive smile on his face.

"Hey, wow you bought it!" He smiled sitting down and picking up the ring box. He frowned looking down at the ring before looking up at Steve. "Erm, Steve, buddy this is a male engagement ring! Please tell me that you did not propose to Catherine with this!"

"I'm not proposing to Catherine," Steve said softly before sliding off of the sofa and onto one knee.

"Steve what are you doing?" Danny asked wide eyed.

"I'm making a promise. When you feel the time is right, I want you to wear this. When the time is right, I want this to be our future,"

"Steve, no, Catherine," Danny shook his head.

"I have messed up, big time, and I have hurt you, badly I know I have. I have been a little bit slow on the uptake. I have been wanting to settle down, have a partner, kids, someone to share mornings with, supper, nights at home on the sofa, someone to go to sleep with. I have been ready for it for a while now. And then Catherine came back, and I thought that it was her, that she was who I wanted that with,"

"Steve," Danny frowned trying to push the ring at Steve and stand up. But Steve grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Wait, please, you know I am no good with words, and it can sometimes take me a while to get somewhere, please, just hear me out," Steve applied his best puppy dog eyes knowing Danny was weak for them.

"Ok," Danny nodded and he was steeling himself to be hurt more, Steve could see that, and it made his chest ache.

"When she was gone, I didn't want to date anyone, and I figured that was because I was still in love with her. And when I realised that I wanted to settle down, I figured that that was with her as well. I was ring shopping, and I couldn't find the ring until I saw this. And I realised. I haven't been in love with Catherine for a while, probably before she left. It wasn't her I wanted forever with, I didn't want another relationship because I already had one right here. I had someone that I want to spend my mornings with, someone to spend my nights with. Someone that too few nights I do get to have that. I have kids that I would die for. I have someone that I want my forever with. I have been stupid Danny, and I can't apologise enough. But when I think about forever, I see you. And if that is something that you could maybe want with me, I just want a chance,"

"Forever?" Danny breathed out.

"I want forever with you Danno, and no one at all but you. Ring shopping and all I can think is that the only person I want to be standing opposite on a beach saying our vows, is you," Steve smiled nervously.

"I am not getting married on the beach," Danny said after a few moments. Steve blinked at him before he took in the smile forming on Danny's face. With a laugh, he launched himself at Danny, pinning him down to the sofa and sealing their lips together.

As Danny had expected there was no slow build up to their kiss, Steve kissed as he did with everything else in his life, diving headlong into it like a bull charging straight ahead, sweeping everything up along with him. And as ever Danny could do nothing at all but follow along where Steve led.

He wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulders and held onto him as he kissed back, soaking in the taste and feeling of Steve finally.

"You are heavy!" Danny grumbled against Steve's lips as they parted. "And you are an animal, I mean seriously! Coming in here at ass o'clock in the morning, most people would ask the other person on a date and confess that they have feelings for them, they wouldn't just walk in here and propose and ju..."

Danny groaned when Steve pressed their lips together again, holding him close and wiping Danny's mind of any thought.

"I hate to break this to you, but we have been dating for 5 years Danno," Steve grinned.

"I...guess yes we have," Danny laughed.

"I'm sorry I was kind of slow on the uptake, and that I have been hurting you," Steve frowned, stroking his fingers down Danny's tanned cheek.

"No, I..."

"Have been hurting," Steve leant down and kissed him gently.

"Steve, I have to ask. Catherine?" Danny pulled back too soon for the both of them.

"We had a conversation this afternoon, a long one. We talked a lot of things out and reached an understanding She...She is upset but she told me to tell you she wants an invite to our wedding - which will not be on the beach - and she is going to be leaving in a couple of days," Steve smiled softly.

"Where is she staying?" Danny asked concerned.

"I said she could stay at mines until she sorts herself out," Steve shrugged.

"Ok, and where do you think you are staying?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"With you of course. I thought that we could make a start on that going to sleep together and waking up with you in my arms," Steve grinned winningly.

"Don't just presume!" Danny started huffing.

"I can make it worth your while," Steve nudged Danny's cheek with his nose and scattered kisses along his cheek.

"Worth my while huh," Danny grinned softly.

"Definitely,"

"How about we go to bed so I can go back to sleep considering you woke me at stupid o'clock to do this. And in the morning you make me pancakes,"

"Pancakes huh?" Steve laughed.

"Yes pancakes," Danny nodded seriously.

"My chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes by any chance?" Steve asked.

"I may forgive you for waking me so early for them," Danny shrugged.

"A confession not enough?" Steve said in mock offence.

"No, the pancakes will definitely be the deciding factor," Danny nodded.

"Well then, time for bed," Steve bounced to his feet and pulled Danny to his. Laughing and shaking his head Danny linked their fingers together and led the way to his bedroom, leading his SEAL partner behind him like the giant puppy he was.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steve frowned when he woke the next morning and found his arms empty, and Danny's side of the bed empty. Panic washed over him as he looked around the bedroom. He took a breath and sat up, they hadn't really said much more the night before, rather they had stumbled into the bedroom, stripping off Steve's excess clothes before they had fallen into the bed together in just boxers and shirts.

There had been shockingly little wriggling and working out who lay where, where to put arms and legs. As with everything else between them, they just slotted together. Though Danny had bitched when Steve had rubbed his face against the blonde's shoulder and threatened to leave stubble burn behind.

They had fallen asleep together, and Steve had been looking forward to this morning, the first morning of many hopefully. But the blonde was nowhere in sight, and Steve could feel washing through him. Had he not woken up in Danny's bed then he would have worried that it had all been a dream.

Climbing out of bed he padded down the hallway, pausing in the doorway of the kitchen when he spotted Danny sitting at the kitchen table. His heart raced a little when he realised Danny had the ring he had bought on and was looking at his own hand thoughtfully, no sign of anything negative on his face except for a lingering sadness that Steve knew he was going to have to be patient and work to erase.

Danny tilted his head slightly and looked at the ring sitting on his finger. It was very him, Steve had definitely gotten that right, it was something that he could see himself wearing. But he just couldn't believe that this was in his possession, that Steve had actually bought this for him.

Things had gone from his worst nightmare to his best in the space of a few weeks.

The time since Catherine had left had been amazing, it had been like before she had joined Five-0, but better because she wasn't there in the background, no phone calls, there was no scent of perfume suddenly on Steve announcing that she had leave. He had been greedy and he had soaked up every second of Steve's time without Catherine in their lives.

The fact that Steve had not been interested in dating anyone during that time had made it even better, and the two of them were good, except for the fact that Danny had fallen even more in love with Steve during that time.

He realised he had messed up when Catherine had appeared again. He had been allowing himself to play house and happy families with Steve, and he had ignored that voice in the back of his head telling him not to get in too deep, not to lose himself in Steve no matter how easy it was, because it couldn't last, and he would be the one that ended up hurt when Steve decided to move on. But he had ignored it, he had tricked himself into believing that the time he got would be enough, that when Steve decided to try dating again he would be ok, that he would be able to cope.

And then Catherine showed up. And Danny had wanted to scream at how unfair it was. Some new girl on the scene he could compete with, he could cope with because she wouldn't have the same history with Steve that he did. Catherine was different, Catherine had a history with Steve even before he and Danny had met, and there were feelings there, deep feelings.

There was nothing he could do though. She was back, and he knew that he had been pushing Steve as much for himself as for Steve, but he wanted to know how long the woman planned on staying, he wanted to know if he needed to prepare himself for the Steve and Catherine show again.

And then Steve had said that word, the word that felt like he had grabbed Danny's heart and crushed it. The word that had brought the little fantasy world Danny had been building around them.

Propose.

He was going to propose.

He was going to propose. To Catherine.

It was done then. Sh would say yes. They would get married. Danny would be the best an, and he would be happy with it. Maybe Grace would be a bridesmaid. And they would have happily ever after. And that would be it.

He had tried to be as supportive as possible for Steve, being happy for him, encouraging him. Because really it wasn't Steve's fault that he was stupidly in love with his best friend. It wasn't his fault that he was straight and couldn't love Danny the way he wanted.

And more than anything else Danny wanted Steve to be happy.

The stupid self-sacrificing idiot deserved a chance at happiness, and Danny would not stand in the way of that.

No matter how much it killed him. He was used to that ache in his chest now.

Except, of course, Steve had to keep him on his toes.

Part of him didn't believe that it had happened, a huge part of him had refused to open his eyes for a good half hour this morning, because he did not want to banish the amazing dream he had been having, he did not want to open his eyes and find that the arms around him were phantoms of his imagination, that the scent of Steve in his bed was just a memory. He did not want to open his eyes and still be in a world where Steve was planning on proposing to Catherine.

But then he had opened his eyes and Steve was there still, in his bed, holding him close. He had been there, snoring lightly away, with those stupidly long eyelashes lying on his cheeks and fluttering every now and then as he dreamed. The words that he had said last night, the promises he had made, the confessions he had made had been real, they had happened.

He loved Danny.

Steve loved Danny.

He had essentially proposed to him.

He had a ring!

He had not been able to stop himself from sliding from bed at that thought, moving as quietly as possible into the living room and standing staring at the ring box sitting so innocently on his coffee table.

He had taken an embarrassingly long amount of time, with a fair bit of pacing, to actually pluck up the courage to pick up the ring box again, and even then he had not been able to stand still. acing around the house until he found himself in the kitchen and mentally ready to open the ring box again.

The ring was his. Steve had chosen well, it was gorgeous and it would have taken a strength of will greater than the one he possessed to have stopped him from taking the ring out and sliding it onto his finger. He had only meant for it to be for a second, but he couldn't stop staring at it. His mind was spinning and he was trying to stop himself from imagining all the things he had shoved into a box and locked away inside of himself since Catherine had come back.

"It looks perfect," The soft voice had him startling and then blushing when he realised Steve had caught him. He quickly tried to remove the ring hoping to quell his embarrassment at being caught acting like some heroine from a book, but Steve was quicker.

The hot heat of the SEALs body was pressed quickly against his back as a large hand closed over his and stopped the movement of removing the ring.

"It is for when you are ready," Steve shook his head, propping his chin on Danny's shoulder.

"It's a little quick, we haven't even had a date yet," Danny huffed when Steve started laughing. "What?"

"Danny, we have been on thousands of dates. We take it in turns paying for each other's meals, we go along to restaurants, I take you to places that are special to me on islands, as do you, we have had sunset walks on the beach and boat trips together, we have gone for drives in the car just because, we have had picnics together, gone to try new restaurants together, Chef has a table especially for us when we want to eat at his restaurant, we have..."

"Ok, ok I get the point!" Danny coughed, the blush not getting any better. "Does it count though if we weren't actually aware it was a date, or that we weren't there with the intention of it being a date?"

"I think that is up to us and us alone. Thinking back it wasn't any less romantic with you than it would have been if I had been on an 'official' date with someone else. In fact I probably came away from every one of them feeling better than I ever have after being on a date with someone,"

"Except for the time you fell after checking on the body and broke your arm?" Danny offered innocently.

"Except that time yes," Steve laughed. "Though I did feel pretty amazing knowing that you were willing to go running through the forest to call in help, climb down a dangerous cliff to try and rescue me, and getting an air heart at the end of it all,"

"Shut up," Danny groaned covering his burning face. He started at the now unfamiliar feeling of metal against his face and pulled back to look at the ring.

"Me and my neandertal ways would rather see that ring on your finger now, no rush on a wedding or anything, but with a promise to each other, but if you aren't ready for that I will wait. I know that this is sudden for you and that I have hurt you, I will understand if you need time,"

"You didn't hurt me, I hurt myself by allowing myself to get too deep," Danny shook his head.

"Danny..." Steve frowned.

"No, listen to me. This, isn't your fault, yes I have been hurt by what has happened in the last couple of weeks, I have, but it was not your fault. You aren't responsible for my feelings for you, or the fact that I decided to throw myself in and damn the consequences. If you hadn't felt the same way, if you...if you had proposed to Catherine, I would have been hurt, but I would have been happy for you, and I would have stood at your wedding, and it would not have been your fault. Understand?!" Danny said firmly.

"It would have been my fault when I realised I wanted to marry my best man and had run off with you," Steve smiled. "There is never a scenario I imagine where it is not you and me...and it has been like that for a long time. Probably a glaring sign that I was totally in love with you, and a little embarrassing that it took me this long to pull my head out of the sand," He grimaced, looking actually embarrassed. Danny smiled at the look and drew Steve down for a kiss. "So, the ring?"

"Yes," Danny looked down at the little ring of metal that had so many meanings right now.

"Do you want to wear it, do you want to be engaged to me?" Steve asked.

"Steve..."

"Nope, no, stop over thinking Danno, stop thinking about what everyone else will think. Do you want t..."

"Yes," Danny interrupted.

"Because we are...yes?" Steve blinked.

"Yes,"

"Yes?!" Steve grinned grabbing hold of him and yanking him in for a kiss.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steve was bouncing as he walked into the office, Danny was close behind shaking his head, but the smile on his face could not be hidden or disguised.

"FINALLY!" Grover boomed as soon as he spotted them.

"Is it done? Did you do it? Are you together?" Kono fired off quickly.

"We need to work on your detective skills. Check out their fingers!" Chin smiled

"You...you're both wearing rings," Kono gasped.

"We're engaged," Danny grinned nodding.

"Oh my god! I would tell you off for not listening to us, but wow!" Chin laughed.

"Let me see!" Grover grinned as he nudged Kono gently out of the way and looked at their hands.

"I will be your best woman right Danny?" Kono demanded wrapping her arms around the blonde and squeezing tightly.

"We haven't even started thinking about a wedding yet, not for a little while," Danny shook his head. "But yes, of course, you will be my best woman,"

"Guys, this is amazing!" Chin was beaming.

"Another Five-0 wedding!" Grover cheered.

"Took long enough," Kono laughed.

"Wait, what are you even doing here, you're still supposed to be on your honeymoon!" Steve shook his head.

"I was just advising this morning so that you two lovebirds could get things sorted between you," Kono shrugged.

"You're lovely, you know that," Danny smiled.

"I know," Kono beamed.

"So, two rings?" Chin asked looking between them.

"I went and got him the ring from the store yesterday, before speaking to him..."

"Did he do it romantically?" Kono interrupted asking Danny the question.

"It was quite romantic for him, I got a big speech," Danny mused.

"You mean he actually spoke?" Kono mock gasped.

"Like actual words," Danny nodded.

"Well well maybe Hawaii will get a snow storm after all!" Grover gasped.

"I know!" Danny grinned.

"Was it a lot of words?" Grover asked.

"Yes! A whole long big speech!" Kono and Grover mock gasped while Chin laughed.

"Are you done?" Steve raised his eyebrow.

"Yes babe, we're done," Danny grinned.

"For now," Grover muttered.

"...After we discussed it, Danny agreed to wear the ring. But we also decided this morning that I should have a ring as well, so we stopped by the ring shop this morning on the way in and picked out the second ring for me. Well, Danny actually found the perfect one,"

The other three turned to look questioningly at Danny when he started laughing. "It's made from gunmetal," Danny explained.

"Good choice Boss," Kono laughed patting his shoulder.

"And blue for waves?" Grover asked motioning to the two bright blue bands that ran around the ring.

"Erm no," Steve shook his head.

"No, I kind of figured myself that is why you wanted the blue one and not the red," Danny blinked.

"It's...well..." Steve squirmed looking uncomfortable.

"Oh!" Kono covered her mouth as the brightest grin they had ever seen except when she exchanged vows with Adam crossed her face.

"What?" Grover runted confused.

"It's the same shade as Danny's eyes," Kono explained. The three men looked between a grinning Kono and a blushing Steve.

"You are so secretly romantic!" Danny shook his head before he closed the space between them. The reaction of the others was washed out as he grabbed hold of Steve's shirt and yanked him down for a deep kiss.

"Finally!"

They pulled apart and turned to see Duke grinning at them.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So...It would be Groomsmaid right?" Grace asked.

"Huh?" Danny and Steve blinked at her a little confused from where they were sitting on the opposite side of the table to her and Charlie.

"Well I cant be a Bridesmaid as neither of you are women, so I will be a groomsmaid right?" Grace demanded looking between them.

"Yes...of course, you will be, there is nothing else that you want to say?" Danny asked confused.

"Yes, I already have the dress that I want picked out, and it will suit Auntie Kono and Auntie Mary, and Joany will look really cute in the kids' version of it," Grace rambled as she picked up her phone and tapped a few times before sliding her phone across to them with a bridesmaid dress on it.

"I'm confused," Charlie frowned.

"Why's that kiddo?" Steve asked.

"I thought Danno and Uncle Steve were like mummy and daddy Stan," Charlie frowned.

"No, Charlie we talked about this!" Grace said with the exasperated tone that only a teenager could manage. "They weren't together like that yet, we had to wait for them to realise,"

"Seriously, everyone!" Danny asked Steve exasperatedly.

"Apparently so," Steve wasn't sure whether to be amused or not.

"So, the dress, is it ok?" Grace asked.

"I think you will look really beautiful in it," Steve smiled.

"Gorgeous," Danny nodded.

"Are we moving into Uncle Steve's then?" Grace asked.

"Yes, soon hopefully," Steve covered Danny's hand with his own, brushing his thumb over the ring sitting on Danny's finger.

Suddenly Grace beamed at them and jumped to her feet, racing around the table and throwing herself on them.

"Finally, that is more like it! What you thought you would just torture us? Is that what you were trying to do?" Danny grumbled as he hugged her back.

"You two have tortured us for long enough making us wait for this," She laughed.

"Why do I have a feeling that we aren't getting away with a long engagement?" Steve asked dryly.

"You had better not!" Grace growled in a scarily good impression of Danny.

"I'm com...fus...ded!" Charlie protested looking at them with an adorable frown on his face making the other three laugh.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Dan...no?" Steve coughed looking around the room.

"Hey!" Danny was suddenly leaning over him, cupping his face and pressing kisses to everywhere on his face that he could manage. Steve tried to kiss back as best that he could, but the drugs and just waking up made it a little sloppy.

"You...ok?" Steve squinted up at him.

"Am I ok? Am I ok? Steven you...you are very very lucky that you are hurt right now otherwise I would be shouting! You were really hurt in there!" Danny glared.

"But you...you are ok, right?" Steve squinted.

"Yes, you moron, I am fine!" Danny huffed.

"Moron, that is charming, do you hear the way this man talks to me!" Steve pouted at a giggling nurse.

"Don't even try it, she has been treating you for every single one of your moronically gained war wounds over the last 6 years," Danny ranted.

"Oh, Nurse Kaiwi, good to see you again, I didn't recognise you with your hair like that," Steve grinned.

"You two are as lively as ever," Nurse Kaiwi chuckled checking over Steve.

"You would think being engaged would have changed my regular hospital bitch down by a little," Steve pouted up at Danny.

"It is because we are engaged that I am not ripping you a new once Steve McGarrett!" Danny huffed.

"You mean you guys made it official! Oh, that is brilliant, oh the others are going to be thrilled!" Kaiwi beamed at them.

"You will probably be invited to the wedding, by this point we have spent as much time with you guys as our family over the years, and you know, we wouldn't be here to get married if you hadn't saved this idiot as much as you have," Danny snorted.

"Hey! You have been here as well!" Steve pouted.

"The ratio is a little one sided babe," Danny shook his head.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," Steve said softly. Kawai's eyed widened at that and she quickly backed out the room, she had some good news to share after all.

"That's new," Danny blinked, reaching out and covering Steve's hand again, rubbing his thumb over the ring he had placed on Steve's finger six month before.

"I didn't mean to worry you," Steve shook his head.

"I know babe," Danny sighed rubbing his face.

"Are you angry?" Steve asked sheepishly.

"No, no Steve I'm not. Because this time I know for sure that I get to take you home and look after you," Danny smiled lifting his hand and pressing it to his cheek.

"Ok," Steve started smiling.

"Yes, however, if you ever do anything that stupid again I will shoot you myself!" Danny huffed.

"Yes sir," Steve chuckled.

"So, I have been thinking,"

"Well, that is worrying," Steve licked his lips.

"The doctors said you would be up and about in a couple of weeks,"

"Yes?"

"We can have Mary, Joan, my mom and dad and sisters here by then," Danny continued.

"Ok?" Steve blinked confusedly.

"We could easily plan a nice simple wedding by then," Danny said with a casual shrug but Steve could see the worry and nerves written into every inch of his being.

"A wedding...us...get married in a couple of weeks?" Steve blinked.

"If you don't want to I get that we said a long engagement and this is..."

"Call Nicky!" Steve sat up quickly and then dropped back coughing.

"What?" Danny asked confused.

"Nicky said still be able to marry us, that way we don't have to worry about making sure there is a registrar free," Steve said quickly.

"Wait, wait is that a yes?" Danny asked.

"What of course it is a yes! But, what brought this on?" Steve asked.

Danny sighed and stood from the chair he had been seated in for the last four hours, instead he sat on the bed, kicked his shoes off and wriggled onto the bed with Steve. He wrapped his arms around Steve's waist and carefully lowered himself so he was pressed to Steve's side.

"For a whole three minutes there I was sure that I had lost you, I thought that you were dying, and I realised, quite shockingly that I didn't want to go any longer than needed without being married to you, without being Mr McGarrett-Williams. The last few months have been amazing Steve, and I don't want to wait any longer," Danny said softly.

"McGarrett-Williams, that sounds pretty good," Steve laughed happily.

"There is one other thing though," Danny said sitting up a little.

"Yes?" Steve blinked making Danny smile, he was still slightly doped up clearly.

"Nahele,"

"What about him?" Steve asked.

"I want us to try adopting him," Danny said.

"Wait? What are you serious?" Steve brightened sitting up.

"Woah, you have hurt ribs! Slow down. Yes, I am serious. You care for that kid, I care for that kid, after everything with his father, he deserves stability and a home. And I think we can give him that," Danny shrugged.

"Have I mentioned recently how much exactly I love you?" Steve smiled drawing Danny down for a kiss. "Mr McGarrett-Williams,"

"Seriously, you are like a kid on energy drinks right now with a sugar rush to go with it," Danny shook his head exasperatedly.

"Yeah, yeah, call Nicky,"

"Right now?"

"Right now!"

"Steve is 2 in the morning, the only thing I am doing is going to sleep, right here, right now, and you are going to give me the best cuddle I have ever had for worrying me," Danny grumbled.

"But you will call him in the morning right?" Steve applied the puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, I will call him in the morning you great moron, it is not like he is going to say no anyway," Danny shook his head.

"Love you Danno,"

"Love you too...Mr McGarraett-Williams,"

Danny smiled as he practically sensed the smile he was getting.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I have to wear a suit?" Nahele said with distress eying the racks of clothes in front of them.

"Not a full suit, we managed to negotiate to shirt and trousers," Danny rolled his eyes.

"So what will I be doing?" Nahele asked, squinting at the bow ties.

"Don't worry you don't have to wear them," Steve laughed steering him away. "You are going to be one of my groomsmen,"

"I lost the coin toss," Danny sighed. "I get Flipper instead,"

"Wait isn't groomsman a big part?!" Nahele asked concerned.

"Of course it is," Danny pulled out a shirt and held it up against Nahele but his eyes were on Steve and the teen watched as they had a conversation with just weird looks and face twitches.

"You guys are being weird, what is going on?" Nahele asked.

"We have something that we want to ask you," Steve said nervously.

"Ok, I haven't done anything wrong, have I?" Nahele frowned looking at the two of them.

"No kid, nothing at all," Danny wrapped his arm around Nahele's shoulders and led him over to the sofa to sit down. "Damnn kid, you need to stop growing,"

"So, Danny and I were talking, and we would like, if you want it, and don't feel like you have to..."

"Oh dear god Steve. We talked about it, and if you are happy with it, we would like to adopt you," Danny shook his head at his partner before smiling at Nahele.

The teen looked at them utterly stunned, before hope started crossing his features. "You, you guys seriously want to adopt me? You mean I can stay with you after you're married? Seriously?"

"Seriously, we want you to officially be part of the Ohana, totally and completely so that no one can argue it with us," Steve nodded.

"You stay at the house, eat all the food, use the internet, take over the TV, you're our kid Nahele, we might as well just make it official," Danny grinned taking the sting from his words and wrapped his arm around the kid's shoulder again, hugging him in.

"We love you, and we think we could give you a good home," Steve agreed.

"You guys really mean this?" Nahele sniffed, tears forming in his eyes.

"Of course we mean it! And with your ok, we can get the paperwork started and pushed through, you will officially be ours in a week or so," Danny assured him.

"Yes, thank you, yes!" Nahele said before his tears took over in earnest. Danny and Steve pressed him between them in a hug, smiles taking over their faces.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ok troops! Gather!" Danny yelled. Steve glared at him, which the blonde of course cheerfully ignored.

Marry, Joan, Grace, Kono and Debs came into the room.

"Do we have your mission details?!" Danny barked military style.

"Sir! Yes sir!" Joan and Kono saluted while Grace, Joan and Debs giggled.

"You're lucky I love you," Steve sighed. "Here is my card..."

"Don't be silly, this is part of our wedding present to you," Debs waved him off.

"Aunt Deb..." Danny started to say and Steve did not feel a thrill at that name coming from Danny's mouth.

"No no, Len and I discussed this, and we want to do this. So we will pay for the girls outfits, and for the hotel," Debs shook her head.

"That is a lot!" Steve blinked.

"And we can't take it with us, so, we are going dress shopping!" Debs grinned wrapping her arms around Mary and Grace.

"Have fun!" Danny waved.

"Kono, you are all set to..."

"Collect Clara on the way from the airport, and don't worry Eric is all sorted to collect the rest of Danny's family," Kono assured him.

"You guys just finish up sorting out the venue, and we will see you out there," Mary kissed their cheeks before she picked Joan up and hurried out to the car talking to Grace excitedly about kitten heels.

"Maybe we should have had Nahele pick them up?" Danny frowned concernedly.

"He is helping Chef and Kamekona with catering, it will be fine," Steve wrapped his arms around Danny's waist and pulled him in for a kiss. "Ok, he will probably be quite late, but that isn't our problem," Steve laughed.

"Come on, let's go get ready to get married," Danny grinned.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce to you for the first time, Mr and Mr McGarrett-Williams," The dj called.

"So, I may have done something," Steve said sheepishly as he and Danny walked hand in hand to the dance floor.

"Oh god, please tell me there are no grenades involved," Danny groaned making Steve laugh.

"No grenades I promise," Steve turned and pulled Danny against him. "I may have changed the first dance song,"

"Seriously Steven? Your control issues are ridiculous, you said that the first dance music was my choice and I picked something that you would like, but no you have to go over my head and..."

His rant was cut short when the music started playing and he stared wide-eyed at Steve who started them swaying. It Had to Be You was crooning by a beaming Nicky, and Steve's eyes said exactly how he felt for Danny matched with the song perfectly.

"Some others I've seen

Might never be mean

Might never be cross, or try to be boss

But they wouldn't do," Danny had to laugh as Steve sang along with that specific verse, that cheeky grin that Danny loved so much, the smile that sent his heart thundering in his chest being gifted to him as Steve's surprisingly good voice serenaded him.

He reached up and cupped Steve's cheek as they continued swaying across the floor, staring into each other's eyes with all the love and emotion that they had gradually built up for each other over the years of working together.

Danny smiled as he thought over the song lyrics. Really through everything, through setting up the task force, through Wo Fat, corrupt governors, difficult new ones, through Yakuza and looking after Kono as she fell in love with Adam, Chin and Malia, through Doris, through Matty, through internal affairs, and endless hours working on cases side by side. Through their family growing to include Joan, Charlie, Adam, Len, Nahele, not to mention the others that they had collected along the way.

Through all the tears, and the laughter, the teasing and the jabbing, through the times they had sat silently next to each other just being there for the other. Through it all, there a been no other path that they had been walking down but this one. The whole time it could have ended up with them anywhere else but right here. In each other's arms. In love.

"For nobody else gave me a thrill

With all your faults, I love you still

It had to be you, wonderful you

It had to be you," Danny sang himself before leaning up to press their lips together. He meant every word.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So, how did you meet the boys?" Clara asked a little confused as Sang Min danced her across the floor.

"Well, I was trafficking people into the island and..."

"So, you are part of a surfing gang?" Stella asked.

"My people are called the Kapu, it is not a gang, we..." Kawika explained as he danced passed with her.

"Who is that good looking fellow?" Ruth asked Nahele giggling motioning to where Nicky was twirling Kono.

"An art thief?" Debs chucked as Jerry spun her back in. "Darling, my husband used to be a lawyer for the mob!" she motioned to where Len was dancing with Joan and Mary.

"No, no Jerry like this, 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4," Grover instructed as he and Jerry waltzed by.

"...and then Danny appeared from behind me with a gun pointed right at me, I should have known then that those two were mad for each other. I have to admit it embarrassingly took me a few hours to click on!" Tony shook his head as he told Catherine about how he met them.

"Is tha..." Danny pointed to a corner of the room, pointing to where Duke, Max, Sabrina, Abby and Chin seemed to be having a dance-off to Time Warp. Steve laughed dropping his head against Danny's and linking their fingers together. "They are mad!"

"They're ours though," Steve smiled proudly.

"Yes, they are," Danny shook his head as he watched Sang Min wriggle his eyebrows at his mother.

"I'm happy," Steve sighed contently.

"Really?"

"Really, this...I think today is the happiest I have ever been for a long long time," Steve kissed him. "And the best is yet to come,"

"Are you quoting Sinatra at me? You romantic you!" Danny laughed yanking him down for another kiss.

"I've got you, under my skin..." Steve crooned leaning over him.

"Together we're going a long long way, In time the Rockies may crumble, Gibraltar may tumble, They're only made of clay, But our love is here to stay," Danny sang softly wrapping his arms around Steve's shoulders and pressing their noses together.

"Someday, when I'm awfully low, When the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you, And the way you look tonight," Steve grinned when in response to his choice a smirk crossed Danny's face and his blue eyes glittered mischievously.

"Come on fly with me, let's take off in the blue, Once I get you up there where the air is rarified, We'll just glide, starry-eyed, Once I get you up there I'll be holding you so near, You may hear all the angels cheer 'cause we're together,"

Steve drew Danny in before he could finish, pressed a hungry kiss to his lips, the key to their honeymoon suit already burning a hole in his pocket as he yanked Danny to his feet.

"Alright Super SEAL, I have the most important mission of your life!" Danny licked his lips chasing the taste of his new husband.

"Huh?" Steve blinked down at him.

"You need to get us across this room and out that door without any of our family and friends realising we are sneaking out. Bogies include Joe who tried you in super SEAL sneakiness, and my mother who has inbuilt radar," Danny grinned playfully.

"And the rewards should I accept and complete this mission?" Steve tried to calm down his breathing.

"You and me in our honeymoon suite, with me on my hands and knees on our bed naked and..."

"I can do it in .2 minutes!" Steve said grabbing Danny's hand and tugging him into the crowd. The sound of his husband's happy laughter filled his eyes, just as the warmth from his hand gripping his swept through him.

I'll be loving you always  
With a love that's true always  
When the things you've planned need a helpin' hand  
I will understand always, always

Days may not be fair always  
That's when I'll be there always  
Not for just an hour, not for just a day  
Not for just a year but always

Days may not be fair always  
That's when I'll be there always  
Not for just an hour, not for just a day  
Not for just a year but always


End file.
